Azathoth
by Federico H. Bravo
Summary: Un hombre llamado Jonathan roba el Necronomicón y lo utiliza para viajar al trono de Azathoth, más allá del universo conocido. ¿Que oscura amenaza le espera en aquella otra dimensión de pesadilla?


**AZATHOTH**

Escrito por Federico H. Bravo

_«_Hay un ansia siniestra que arde en los corazones de algunos hombres como una llama negra, y esos fuegos les consumen con el anhelo impío de conocimientos prohibidos y secretos de una Época Primigenia; y en la búsqueda de este conocimiento, que durante infinitos evos ha permanecido oculto de la luz del día, a menudo atraen sobre sí mismos la ira del Cielo…_»._

**Abdul Alhazred. _El Necronomicón_, traducción de John Dee.**

* * *

><p>Jonathan abrió el Necronomicón. La habitación en la que se encontraba (el sótano de su casa, enclavada en el centro de la ciudad de Arkham, Massachussets) era trémulamente iluminada por unas velas encendidas dispuestas dentro del círculo dibujado con sangre en el piso. En el centro del círculo, una estrella invertida de cinco puntas se dejaba ver y dentro de cada punta de ella, un signo arcano estaba garabateado.<p>

Despacio y sudando por la expectación, Jonathan repasó las paginas ajadas y amarillentas del viejo volumen encuadernado en piel de reptil, preparándose para la invocación que tendría lugar. Sonrió maliciosamente, recordando cómo obtuvo el tomo de oscuro saber… su robo de la Sección Privada de la Universidad de Miskatonic fue toda una aventura, para nada exenta de peligros, pero sucedía que para Jonathan, las emociones fuertes eran la sal de la vida.

Hacía rato que se había hastiado del mundo, y sus placeres le ofrecían poco consuelo. Dedujo que a lo mejor en otras esferas de la existencia encontraría el solaz y algo mas entretenido que las habituales trivialidades que este burdo universo de tres dimensiones podía ofrecer.

Fue por eso y la búsqueda del conocimiento definitivo, que buceaba en la literatura prohibida y la nigromancia desde hacía años. En medio de su tanteo explorador por el mundo de lo paranormal, se enteró de la existencia del Necronomicón y el romance fue instantáneo.

Tenia que tener ese libro.

Suspiró. Acarició las páginas del tomo blasfemo, en el presente. Aspiró su aroma a moho, a viejo…

Finalmente, el Necronomicón era suyo.

Robarlo de la Universidad fue todo un tema, pero por suerte, había sido astuto.

En realidad, todo se lo debía al bueno de Wilbur…

Wilbur Smith había sido el encargado de la Sección Privada de Miskatonic. Un tipo flaco, pálido, aspecto de pez y gafas con culo de botella. Fue fácil para Jonathan cohesionarlo para que sustrajera para él la copia existente del blasfemo libro en latín, copia que se decía era la única en toda Norteamérica con una traducción fidedigna del texto árabe original.

Una vez que Wilbur lo había robado, se juntó con él en un húmedo callejón de Arkham y se lo entregó, esperando a continuación la cuantiosa remuneración prometida por su accionar.

Por supuesto, Jonathan se la dio, pero bajo la forma de una estocada mortal con su navaja en el estomago, dándole muerte después de una agonía atroz desangrándose en el callejón y abandonando su cadáver frío en aquél lugar, previo a despojarle de la billetera. Hacer que todo pareciera un robo al azar no fue problema. Además, si las autoridades de Miskatonic llegaban a buscar al ladrón del Necronomicón, todas las pistas los conducirían hacia Wilbur… y como el hombre estaba muerto y ya no podía delatarlo, pues…

Jonathan rió por lo bajo, recordando todo aquello. Un instante después se puso serio. Era hora de empezar con todo.

Era hora de averiguar los secretos de los Grandes Antiguos, el conocimiento de los Dioses Exteriores.

Sin prisa pero sin pausa, recitó la invocación.

El primer indicio de que sus palabras fueron escuchadas lo tuvo cuando sonó la trompeta. Al menos, a oídos de Jonathan, se escuchaba como una trompeta majestuosa, profunda. Luego, el sótano se enfrió y las velas se apagaron súbitamente, sumiéndolo en la oscuridad… rota solo por el brillo casi pulsátil en color rojo del círculo, la estrella invertida y los símbolos grabados en el piso.

Parecía que el sótano entero palpitara y se estremeciera, como un corazón humano. Jonathan aguardó, mudo de fascinación. A cada latido, el mundo que lo rodeaba perdía fuerza. Los ladrillos de las paredes parecieron fluctuar, como si perdieran sustancia y llegó el momento en que se evaporaron por completo, abriéndose a los tenebrosos espacios de otra dimensión, un reino de trompetas y de flautas sonando alocadamente, en una infernal cacofonía.

Luces alucinantes comenzaron a danzar. Jonathan se vio empujado hacia ellas. El Necronomicón resbaló de sus manos y cayó al piso, abandonado.

Lleno de asombro y estupor, flotó hacia un universo de caóticos colores, ángulos y curvas. Volando velozmente entre ellas, fue al encuentro de una luz mayor que le esperaba, al fondo de un túnel de energía pura que lo envolvía y que corría hacia delante.

Al llegar ante la luz, profirió un grito. Comprendió algo terrible y a la vez, fabuloso: _¡la luz estaba viva! _

Como si de un sol se tratase, aquél caos nuclear lo recibió dando alaridos como una trompeta. Cada sonido era un mensaje y la febril y exaltada mente de Jonathan pudo, por algún medio desconocido, entenderlo.

"_Dios"_, decía el trompeteo, _"Soy Dios". _

Sin embargo él había leído el Necronomicón antes de hacer la invocación y sabía a quién tenia delante de sí…

Pronunció su Nombre en voz alta y fue como si las palabras quemaran sus labios al emerger de ellos.

-¡Azathoth!

Como respuesta a su osadía, la entidad cósmica extendió hacia él haces de luz, como tentáculos de pura energía.

Jonathan quiso retroceder, acabar con el encuentro, pero ya era tarde para hacerlo. Cuando la energía infinita de Azathoth lo tocó, su cuerpo físico fue carbonizado. Lo peor de todo era que podía sentirlo detenidamente… podía sentir cómo la piel se ampollaba y derretía, cómo los músculos y nervios se replegaban, dejando el hueso al descubierto y después la nada absoluta, cuando sus átomos y moléculas se divorciaron de él.

Gritó, enloquecido. _¡El dolor era espantoso, más allá de toda medida posible!_ Pero por más que su carne fue destruida, su mente sobrevivió, solo para ser absorbida por el Dios del Caos, el morador ultimo del Centro del Universo.

Una eternidad de perpetuo sufrimiento comenzaba para Jonathan. Aunque incorpóreo ahora y pese a carecer de boca, continuaba gritando, solo sofocado por el terrible trompeteo que era a su vez la voz del sultán de los demonios, aquél que jamás debía ser invocado por ser viviente alguno.

La pesadilla, con todo su horroroso esplendor, no había hecho más que comenzar…


End file.
